


Banner Of Fears

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Taking place in the first Avengers, you and Bruce have just been brought onto the team for your expertise in physics. Bruce is none too happy to put you in danger, but you soon learn he's more scared of the threat he poses.





	Banner Of Fears

Bruce Banner would never label himself a good man. Perhaps he would have once – in his arrogance. Not after the accident. After the accident, he realised just how far he was from being a good man.

He’d made a lot of mistakes in his life. Mistakes he regretted. Mistakes he would do over if he ever had the chance. The only mistake he never wanted to take back was you. And you were his most sinful mistake. A mistake he was terrified of losing. 

Of course, he didn’t actually consider you a mistake. Your parents had, on the other hand. Bruce was the only child they’d ever wanted. You had been a drunken mistake three years later. A mistake that triggered your father’s abuse.

And when Bruce fell in love with you – when they caught him between your thighs; when you found solace in each other’s arms … well, that just cemented their resentment. 

Your mother hated you. Your father beat you. Bruce became angrier. You both ran. 

Now here you both were, years later. Physicists – you more so into astrophysics – housed in a Heli carrier alongside a potential team of ‘heroes’. 

His control had never seemed so fragile, and he hadn’t been this scared for your life since the two of you were children. 

“We didn’t ask for this,” Bruce said. 

He stood next to you in a lab with an alien weapon and the people he was meant to make friends with for the safety of the world. They didn’t realise – the only world he cared about was his own, and you were it.

Fury lifted his chin. “I understand –”

“You really don’t,” Bruce said. “You brought men with guns to my home. You put my sister in danger. You –”

Your hands wrapped around his arm and he stopped. He never realised just how calming your touch was until the accident happened and calm was what he needed most. Your touch was like a tranquilizer. 

He took a deep breath and looked down at you as you rested your head against his shoulder and looked at the ground.

“I don’t want her in the middle of any of this,” he said. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone watched the two of you. That was the moment they all realised there was something more to your relationship.

Fury’s voice was gentle and understanding. “We only need one physicist up here. If you’re concerned about her safety, we could use Y/N on ground forces.”

Bruce looked at him. “If you think you’re taking her away from me, think again.”

He regretted his word choice. It wasn’t really Fury he was talking to when he said it. It was his parents. 

Once again, Fury seemed to understand, and Bruce wondered just how much about him the man discovered. Did he know about your parents? Did he know they were the reason Bruce fell in love with you? Did he know you’d never been away from Bruce for more than a few hours because of the trauma they’d caused?

“They need our help, Bruce,” you said. 

He closed his eyes at the sound of your voice. When you spoke, he listened. He did as you asked because he never could figure out how to say no to you. 

Fury had fought tooth and nail for months to get you and Bruce where you now stood. Then you come along, say five words without even lifting your head, and all the fight left your brother.

You were a woman of few words. When you did speak, it was quiet. People mistook you for being timid but you were just quiet. Observant. You only said what needed to be said.

Your opinion was all that mattered to Bruce.

****

Bruce sat on the edge of his bed in the quarters he’d been given on the Heli carrier. You had your own quarters down the hall but after seeing the two of you together, Fury simply gave you another key to Bruce’s room. 

You stood in the middle of said room, your hand hooked around your elbow behind your back as you watched Bruce stare at the ground.

“Tell me what you’re frightened of,” you said. 

The fact that you’d asked that meant you knew there was more to his worry. He wasn’t surprised you saw through it. 

He looked up at you. Even now, your eyes still haunted him. He felt like you could see every guilt-ridden part of him. Every mistake he’d ever made. Every fault he had. And yet you still loved him. 

You had never said it but he knew. And all he could offer in return was his own protection. His own love.

He wondered sometimes if he took it too far – if he protected you too fiercely. And then he’d remind himself that he didn’t care. You were his to protect. He was never going to stop.

“I’m scared I’ll hurt you,” he said. He always told you the truth. “We’re trapped in the sky. With ... no place to run. And a man – God, whatever – on board who wants to kill us all.” He looked down at his hands and wrung them together. “What if … something happens and I turn. What if I hurt you?”

He didn’t hear you move forward, but your scent washed over him and the feel of your fingers in his hair was enough to send shivers down his spine. 

Your knees pressed into the mattress on either side of his hips. He straightened as you sank down into his lap. 

“Have you ever hurt me before?” you said.

“Never,” was his immediate answer. There had never even been a close call. Whatever the other guy’s problem was with Bruce, the both of them could agree on one thing – you were theirs to protect, not hurt. 

“Then you have your answer,” you said. 

You dropped your hands down to the hem of your dress and lifted it. His lips parted when you pulled it over your head and he saw you wore nothing beneath it. The garment dropped to the ground and Bruce closed his eyes as he pressed his rested his forehead against your chest. His hands sat at your hips. 

“You’re always in control,” you murmured as you raked your fingers through his hair. “I can prove it. Let me make love to you.”

Bruce pressed his lips to your skin in answer. He trailed kisses up your neck and over your jaw until he reached your lips. 

After a moment, you pressed against his chest until he laid back against the bed, stretching his arm out to drag down one of the pillows. 

Your fingers were slow and methodical as you popped open the buttons of his shirt and spread it wide. You looked to him for guidance when you were done. You may have been on top, but he always had control in the bedroom. Things needed to go at his pace. 

“Play with yourself,” he said as he stroked his thumbs against your thighs. 

You did as he asked. Trailing your fingers over your skin, caressing your breasts, until your core ached to be touched. You moaned and let your head fall back when your fingers slid between your thighs. 

Bruce flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip as he watched you. His fingers tightened against your thighs but that only served to spur you on. Soon you were rolling your hips against him as your orgasm built.

“Stop,” he said. And you did. “I want to be inside you when you finish.”

Your hands moved to the buckle of his pants. You got them down around his hips before he gripped your thighs with impatience. He needed you.

Now.

You shifted up, positioned him, then sank down as you watched his face. Your lips parted and a small sound escaped your throat as he stretched you out. 

A strained growl rumbled in his chest. His eyes flashed green. When he was all the way in, you paused to let him calm down. As it was, you’d have bruises in the shape of hands on your thighs come morning. 

When he was ready, he moved his hands to wrap around your hips and guided you. You swallowed and your head fell back once more as your pleasure escalated to its previous point. You were slow as you lifted and sank back down on him over and over again. 

His breath came out in pants with quiet moans attached to the ends of them.

When you fell forward and convulsed around him, he had to stop again. His growl wasn’t so strained this time. His eyes flashed green once more. His skin rippled. 

Your nails dug into his chest as a series of moans rolled off your tongue. 

When your orgasm passed and Bruce was sure he still had control, he grabbed your arms and forced them up behind your back. 

Your naked chest pressed against his. His eyes locked with yours. And that was how he kept you as he thrust up into your body. 

When he spilled himself inside of you, his growl took on a deep, monstrous tone. His hands let go of your arms to squeeze your ass as his hips jerked up against you.

You pulled your hands forward and cupped them around his face as you kissed him. 

His thrusts turned lazy, and his moans more content. He brushed your hair back from your face and looked up at you. 

“I love you,” he said.

You smoothed your thumb over his bottom lip. “See? You could never hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
